<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Slayer and Magi by DiabolikVampireGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556430">Dragon Slayer and Magi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolikVampireGirl/pseuds/DiabolikVampireGirl'>DiabolikVampireGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolikVampireGirl/pseuds/DiabolikVampireGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Layla Dragneel, also known as Nalu for short, is hit by a lost magic spell one day and finds herself in a different dimension where she ends up meeting Aladdin and Alibaba as they're about to enter Amon's dungeon.  How will she ever be able to get back to Fairy Tail?  Well she'll have to require the help of a certain young Magi.  Find out what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aladdin (Magi)/Original Character(s), Judal | Judar (Magi)/Original Character(s), Morgiana/Alibaba Saluja, Ren Hakuryuu/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Target: Nalu Dragneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this is still my same Fairy Tail - Magi crossover that I started writing on Fanfiction, but I’m gonna be discontinuing it on Fanfiction and rewriting it and moving it over here to AO3 instead.  I also changed some names that I kinda didn’t really like and/or weren’t unique enough.  This first chapter will still kinda be the same though.  Anyway, hope ya like it.  There are six OC's in this fic that I will be using, some who’s names I changed a bit, although I'll probably be mainly focusing on Nalu.  I will list my OC's here by name and age, so you'll know who they all are.  Nalu is 16 years old, Winter is 17, Elfie is 15, Mysty is 18, and Galelle is 13.  And my other OC, Jolene Akatora is 16 (same as Nalu), I sort of based her description off the song Jolene by Dolly Parton.  As for how Akatora is familiar with Nalu, and how Nalu is starting to know stuff she originally had no clue about, that will all be revealed as the story progresses.  Reviews are helpful to me too, and I'm always open to suggestion.  Anywho, please enjoy this fic.  Next chapter will be Luna meeting Aladdin and Alibaba.  And also when Akatora stabbed Luna, it didn't kill her.   It just acted as a sort of a tranquilizer that knocked her out.  Don't wanna kill her off just as I'm just getting started with this fanfic.  Well anyway, read and review, favorite and/or follow.  And I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Magi.  I just own my OC's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 Target: Nalu Dragneel</p><p>It was just another normal day in Fiore, well as normal as it'll ever be when you're a Fairy Tail wizard with all the chaos they cause wherever they go.  But on this certain day, Nalu Dragneel and her team were headed out on a job which was to take out a group of bandits that have been stirring up trouble all over Fiore, namely their leader Jolene Akatora.  Akatora was wanted in every part of Fiore for numerous crimes she's committed, which was the main reason the request was put in, in order to put a stop to her.<br/>
"According to the client who sent the request, the bandits' hideout should be right around here," Mysty stated as they reached the outskirts of Crocus after they just got off the train not too long ago.  "But keep in mind, it's their leader we're after."<br/>
"Yeah, this Akatora person," Winter pointed out.<br/>
Their team consisted of Natasha Layla Dragneel, though she usually just goes by Nalu for short, the daughter of Natsu and Lucy; Mysty Fernandes, Erza and Jellal's daughter; Winter Storm Fullbuster, the son of Gray and Juvia; Elfie Strauss, Elfman and Evergreen's daughter; and Galelle Redfox, Gajeel and Levy's daughter; and lastly Harley the Exceed, daughter of Happy and Carla.  Together they were known as Team Dragon Flame.<br/>
"Yeah, so let's bust in and take 'em all out already!  I’m all fired up!" Nalu exclaimed with her fists on fire just like her father, Natsu, would.<br/>
"Not so fast, Nalu!" Mysty told her before the pinkette could take off.<br/>
"Yeah, we can't just bust in without a-" Winter was cut off as Nalu had already charged off towards the hideout.<br/>
"Too late, she just did," Elfie pointed out.<br/>
Galelle sighed while chewing on a piece of iron.  “You think we should go after her?”<br/>
“Well I guess we have no choice now,” Winter stated dryly while taking off after Nalu.<br/>
"Aye, let's go," Harley agreed as she flew off after Nalu.<br/>
Mysty nodded as she, Elfie, and Galelle followed after Nalu, Winter, and Harley to make sure they wouldn’t get into any trouble or Nalu and Winter getting into a fight with each other along the way.<br/>
Meanwhile<br/>
Inside the bandits' hideout, a girl about the same age as Nalu with deep auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes was giving off an evil smirk as she sensed the familiar magical presence she had been waiting for.<br/>
"So is that her?" a young man with black hair tied back into a thick long braid and red eyes asked, also sensing the presence.<br/>
"Yes," the girl replied, before cackling evilly.  "Nalu Dragneel, the end is near for you!  Prepare to meet your doom!"<br/>
As Nalu and her team approached the hideout, they were soon ambushed by the bandits and had no choice but to engage them in battle.  Winter used his Ice Make magic to hold most of them off, while Nalu was using her Fire Dragon Slayer magic along with Galelle using her Iron Dragon Slayer magic to help out, though Galelle was also using a bit of Solid Script as well.  Mysty was using her Requip to change her armor as she also helped fight as well, while Elfie was using her Take Over to help fight off the bandits as well.<br/>
Back inside the hideout<br/>
"Man, this is boring waiting in here while those bandits we hired to help us have all the fun out there," the man, known as Judar, said in a bored tone.<br/>
"Do what you want, Judar," the girl replied in a tone as equally bored.  "But eliminating Nalu Dragneel is our main goal, don't forget."<br/>
"Yeah yeah, I just hope they put up a good fight." And with that, he was gone.  The girl, who was apparently identified as the bandits' leader, simply rolled her eyes at the black haired magi.<br/>
Nalu had just knocked several of the bandits unconscious when she suddenly felt something hit her in the back of the head.  "Hey!  Watch your aim, Winter!" she shouted at the ice wizard.<br/>
"What are you talking about, Nalu?  I was busy fighting these bandits to even think about accidently hitting you by mistake," Winter retorted.<br/>
"Well somebody's throwing ice spells at me from somewhere!" Nalu huffed.<br/>
"Well it wasn't any of us," Elfie told her.<br/>
"Well it appears you fairy flies can put up a good fight after seeing you take out all of these bandits we hired," a different voice said mockingly, before turning his gaze to face Nalu.  "And you must be the one they call Natasha Dragneel, or Nalu for short right?" he said, as the Fairy Tail wizards all turned to face the newcomer.<br/>
"Who are you, and what do you want with Nalu?!" Mysty demanded while brandishing one of her swords at him.<br/>
"And how do you even know my name anyway?!" Nalu also added just as fiercely.<br/>
"Even better question would be who the heck is this guy, and where's Akatora already?" Elfie pointed out.<br/>
Before Judar could respond, a girl about 16-17 years old appeared beside him.  "Looking for me?" she asked smugly.  "And it's a pleasure to see you again Nalu," she added while addressing Nalu.<br/>
"You know her, Nalu?" Mysty inquired while turning to face her pinkette teammate.<br/>
Nalu shook her head.  "I honestly don't remember meeting her before, until now," she answered honestly.<br/>
"So you've met Nalu before, Akatora?" Judar turned to the girl next to him.<br/>
"She's simply an old eyesore, nothing more," Akatora replied nonchalantly.  "And a rather annoying one that must be eliminated at all costs."<br/>
"Well you jerks picked the wrong guild to mess with!" Winter told them while getting into a fighting stance.<br/>
"Yeah!  Mess with Fairy Tail, and we fight back!" Elfie added while also preparing to fight as well.<br/>
"Surrender yourself now, Akatora, or else we'll have no choice but to drag you in by force!" Mysty threatened while summoning a sword to her hand.<br/>
Akatora gave a maniacal laugh.  "Hah!  As if I'm terrified of Titania's daughter!  I’m shaking," she said mockingly.  "I'm not going anywhere until I have what I want!  And that is Nalu dead!"<br/>
"Well that ain't gonna happen!  Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" Winter shouted, firing at both Akatora and Judar, after somehow stripping down to his underwear.  However, Akatora simply dodged like it was nothing while Judar was protected by some sort of magical shield, or some kind of force field, unfamiliar to the Fairy Tail wizards who could only state in shock.<br/>
"No way!  That attack should have hit him!" Elfie exclaimed.<br/>
"Maybe this'll get him.  Solid Script: Drill!" Galelle shouted, sending the word 'drill' as it turned into an actual drill straight for the black haired magi only to end up being deflected by his force field again.<br/>
Judar smirked.  "I guess I oughta tell you, as long as I have the Rukh protecting me, your attacks are useless.  Unlike you flies who have no Rukh at all," he said mockingly.<br/>
"The Rukh?" Nalu’s eyes glazed over as though in a trance.  Where had she heard of that before?  And why did she have no recollection of ever meeting Akatora before, while the bandit girl clearly knew who Nalu was?  It was just all too confusing for the pinkette to take in all at once.<br/>
Akatora, meanwhile, had decided to take advantage of the distraction and make her move.  While the four other flies were busy throwing their attacks at Judar, she seized the opportunity to sneak up behind Nalu and stabbed her in the side with a dagger she had with her.  "Mission accomplished!" the redhead bandit leader said, as Nalu soon fell unconscious.  "Now to bring her back to Al Tharmen."  Picking up the pinkette's body and slinging it over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Akatora then used a summoning spell to open a portal.<br/>
Judar saw this, and seeing that Akatora had completed their objective, and soon joined her after losing interest in fighting Nalu’s teammates for now since they couldn't even penetrate the Rukh's barrier surrounding him.<br/>
"Nalu!" Harley cried out at seeing the pinkette Dragon Slayer falling unconscious and being carried off by Akatora, as she suddenly flew off after them through the portal to get her friend back.<br/>
"Hey, this fight ain't finished yet!" Winter shouted while charging after them.<br/>
"Winter, wait!" Mysty said, stopping him from taking another step.  "That spell, that's portal summoning magic."<br/>
“But what about Nalu?” Winter pointed out.<br/>
"And Harley too, she just took off after them," Elfie added.<br/>
Akatora smirked evilly.  "We'll be taking her back with us."  With that said, she and Judar disappeared through the portal taking Nalu with them, with Harley right behind them to Nalu's rescue.<br/>
“Wait, where’s Galelle?” Elfie suddenly pointed out at noticing their youngest teammate was suddenly missing.<br/>
Unknown to her teammates, Galelle had suddenly attached herself to Judar’s leg just moments before he and Akatora had disappeared through the portal taking Nalu with them.<br/>
"Alright let's go before it closes.  We won't abandon our friends, and we will get Nalu back," Mysty said determinedly as she, Winter, and Elfie all jumped through the portal after Akatora and Judar to rescue their captured teammate.<br/>
The Fairy Tail wizards soon found themselves in a whole other world entirely different from Fiore, although like Fiore this world was still filled with magic, but magic of a different kind.  Now all they had to do was find a way to rescue Nalu, capture Akatora (and Judar, if possible), and finally return to the Fairy Tail guild afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 Meeting Aladdin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha Layla Dragneel, also known as Nalu for short, is hit by a lost magic spell one day and finds herself in a different dimension where she ends up meeting Aladdin and Alibaba as they're about to enter Amon's dungeon. How will she ever be able to get back to Fairy Tail? Well she'll have to require the help of a certain young Magi. Find out what happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter up!  Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer:  I don't own Fairy Tail or Magi, just my OC's.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 Meeting Aladdin</p><p>When Nalu came to, she had the sudden impression that she was no longer in Fiore anymore.  In fact she had no idea where she had ended up, and to make things worse her entire body ached all over as though she had been injected with some kind of poison into her.  The last thing she remembered was the job she was on with her friends fighting Akatora, Judar, and those bandits, but why did she black out like that?  It must have been Akatora's doing, she confirmed.  There was obviously something not natural about both her and Judar, but Nalu just quite couldn't put her finger on it.  The real question on her mind at the moment, though, was why only her?  What could those two possibly want with her?  And what happened with Winter, Mysty, Elfie, and Galelle?  She could only hope they were alright, although she had a feeling they were probably worried about her.  But right now she had to focus on where she was at the moment.<br/>
As she tried to sit up, she suddenly felt as though there was a weight sitting on her chest making her glance down only to see Harley curled up asleep on top of her.  "Harley?" she said quietly while gently placing a hand down on the Exceed's head.<br/>
Harley stirred and opened her eyes.  "Hm?" she said while blinking for a moment before looking up at her friend.  "Waah!  Nalu, I'm so glad you're alright!" she cried tearfully into her chest while hugging her happily.<br/>
"Yeah, I'm fine.  But where are we?" Nalu asked while sitting up with one arm around Harley as she looked around at her surroundings.<br/>
"Well after Akatora and that guy who was with her captured you and took through that portal, I flew in after them to try to save you.  I think the others followed through as well... I saw Galelle attach herself to that guy's leg, but I think we all got separated from each other after going through the portal," Harley explained to her.  "Anyway, after managing to save you from Akatora, that's when I came across this caravan and so I thought I'd bring you here until you regained consciousness."<br/>
"I see.  Thanks Harley, for saving me," Nalu replied.<br/>
Harley beamed happily.<br/>
"Well I guess I should meet these people of this caravan myself and thank them too for looking after us," Nalu said while getting to her feet despite still feeling weak and a little dizzy when she stood.<br/>
"Aye, but are you sure you're feeling alright to stand?  You still don't look so good," Harley told her worriedly.<br/>
"It's ok Harley, I'll be fine," Nalu replied.<br/>
"Hi there!  I'm glad you're finally awake, miss!" a little boy suddenly said cheerfully, making Nalu suddenly jump in surprise and look over at noticing him join them.  He had blue hair pulled back into a braid almost similar to Judar's but not so thick, and he looked about the same age as Galelle or maybe a year or two younger.<br/>
Nalu blinked.  "Uh, hi.  I'm Natasha Dragneel, though my friends just call me Nalu.  And I'm pretty sure you met Harley already."<br/>
"Nice to meet you, my name's Aladdin," the boy replied, just as two girls around Nalu's age or maybe a couple years older suddenly walked into the room.  One of them was blond with blue eyes while the other had dark brown hair and eyes and darker skin than the other girl.<br/>
"Oh good, we were wondering when you were finally going to wake up.  We were really worried for a moment, especially your cat friend," the dark-haired girl said at seeing Nalu finally awake.<br/>
"Geez Aladdin, you haven't been bothering her too much have you?" the blond girl added, directing that at the blue-haired boy.<br/>
"He hasn't been bothering me at all actually, aside from just introducing himself," Nalu assured her, "I'm Nalu, by the way.  Well my full name's Natasha Layla Dragneel, but I go by Nalu for short.  And you've met Harley already."<br/>
"Aye," Harley said.<br/>
"That's a nice name.  I'm Sasha," the dark-haired girl replied.<br/>
"And I'm Leila," the blond girl added, "The little boy there is Aladdin."<br/>
"He's actually been traveling with us for a while after running into him not too long ago, sometime before we found you unconscious and decided to bring you into our caravan to care for you," Sasha explained.<br/>
"Yeah, and it was after Leila and I saved the caravan from the very bandits that Leila warned them about," Aladdin added, "There was this bright light that appeared out of nowhere, and then you and Harley-chan were right there," he told Nalu.<br/>
"So Nalu, was it?  Where are you headed?" Sasha decided to ask.<br/>
"Well to be honest, I don't even know where I am or how Harley and I even got here," Nalu admitted, "But we really need to get back to Fiore, our friends are probably wondering what happened to us right now.  We were on this job to take out a group of bandits and capture their leader- Oh hey, that reminds me!  You guys wouldn't happen to know a girl who goes by the name Jolene Akatora do you?" she suddenly asked them.<br/>
"No, sorry," Leila replied after thinking for a minute.  "But I'm guessing she's one of the bandits you were supposed to take out, am I right?"<br/>
"Hai, Akatora's their leader," Nalu said.  "And the reason I ended up here."<br/>
"What do you mean?" Sasha asked her.<br/>
So Nalu began her long explanation of how she and Harley ended up in their caravan, with Harley doing her share of the explaining as well.  They told them how they were from the country of Fiore which was in a different dimension, and that she was a member of the Fairy Tail wizard guild in the town of Magnolia there.  They even explained the concept of job requests that guild wizards go on, followed by the job she and her friends were recently on to capture Jolene Akatora, the most wanted criminal throughout all of Fiore.  Nalu didn't mention anything about Judar though, considering she didn't know much about him and the fact that it never mentioned him in the job request along with Akatora, which made her and Harley assume that he was not known in Fiore.  She continued on with her and her friends fighting the bandits and Akatora, until Akatora decided to use the element of surprise to knock Nalu unconscious with some sort of tranquilizing dagger before carrying her off through a portal.<br/>
"And that's how Harley and I ended up here," Nalu concluded.<br/>
"So what happened to that Akatora lady?" Aladdin asked.<br/>
"I don't know," Nalu admitted.  'Same for Judar too, I don't sense either one of them nearby,' she thought to herself.  "Although I really wish I knew why she's targeting me to begin with.  It just doesn't make any sense at all, considering I've never even met Akatora before until now.  But if she's still after me, Harley and I probably oughta leave so I don't put your caravan in danger.  But I do thank you for taking care of us," she added sincerely as she got to her feet once more.<br/>
"Aye, and thanks again for helping us," Harley added.<br/>
"But where will you go now, Nalu-chan, and Harley-chan?" Sasha asked her.<br/>
"Yeah and not to mention you're still not fully recovered from when we found you," Leila added.<br/>
"Well Harley and I still plan on capturing Akatora and turning her in to pay for her crimes in Fiore," Nalu replied.  "Well, if we can even find a way back, that is." She was suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion sounding from outside nearby.<br/>
"Well, it appears I've finally found you again, Nalu!" a different, yet familiar to Nalu and Harley, said from outside and making Nalu freeze in her tracks.<br/>
"Uh-oh, it looks like she found us," Harley said worriedly.<br/>
"Nalu-nee, is that-" Aladdin started to ask.<br/>
The pinkette nodded.  "Hai, that's Jolene Akatora.  She must have just now realized that she accidently dropped me after ending up here."  'But it seems like she’s alone this time, I don’t sense Judar with her this time.  But even so, I should still keep my guard up anyway', she thought to herself as she began to walk outside to confront Akatora.'<br/>
"Wait, where are you going?" Sasha called after her.<br/>
"Yeah and not to mention you're still not fully recovered from when we found you," Leila added.<br/>
Nalu stopped suddenly and said without turning around.  "Where do you think?  Akatora must be stopped.  She's already a criminal back in Fiore, I don't want anybody in this world to have to deal with her as well.  Without the rest of my friends here to help, it's up to me and Harley to capture and put a stop to her."  Her fists ignited with her flames as she said that.  "And I also want to know why she's after me."<br/>
"And what do you think that'll accomplish if you take her on by yourself?  Like Leila said, you're still not fully recovered yet," Aladdin said, his expression serious.  "And while it's true that your friends aren't here right now, Ugo and I can help."<br/>
"Huh?  Who's Ugo?" Nalu found herself asking before suddenly shaking off her curiosity.  "No I can't let you get involved in this, Aladdin-kun.  You're just a kid, you wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Akatora who shows no mercy to her enemies."<br/>
"Come on out and face me already, Nalu!" Akatora's voice demanded impatiently with a hint of taunting, as the pinkette and Exceed duo went out to go confront her with Aladdin following not far behind.<br/>
"Akatora!" Nalu snarled upon greeting the redhead bandit leader, and after telling the people of the caravan to stay back for their own safety.  'Looks like I was right about Judar really not being here this time, she thought as her eyes scanned the whole area around them.  But I’m still not letting my guard down for even a minute.'<br/>
Akatora smirked.  "I see you must be wondering why Judar's not here this time.  I didn't know you've started to develop feelings for him, little Lulu."<br/>
"Well look who’s so full of assumptions.  He was with you last time when you tried to capture me, so I was just wondering is all,” Nalu retorted dryly.<br/>
"Good!  Because Judar is mine!” Akatora growled possessively, “But if you must know, he had to go deal with a little pest who happened to attach herself to him as we were taking off with you," Akatora explained.  "Oh what was her name again?  One of your little fly friends, the one with the dark blue-black hair."<br/>
Nalu gasped.  "Galelle," she whispered.  'So Galelle is here too then.'<br/>
"Nalu, what are we gonna do?" Harley whispered to her worriedly.<br/>
"Yes, I'm pretty sure that was it," Akatora said, "Good luck trying to rescue her from the Ko Empire," she added with a cruel smirk at Harley's question, but that was enough to make Nalu snap.<br/>
"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" the pinkette shouted, as she knocked Akatora down before placing her foot on top of her to pin her down.  "Where. Is. My. Friend?!" she demanded.<br/>
Akatora continued to smirk.  "I just told you, didn't I?  She's been taken to the Ko Empire.  Don't make me have to repeat it again, Nalu."<br/>
Suddenly, Nalu was surrounded by a silvery glow in the shape of birds or butterflies which surprised even Aladdin.<br/>
"Nalu-nee," the little boy whispered.<br/>
"Drat!  I'm too late to stop that power from awakening!" Akatora exclaimed before smirking at Nalu again.  "I'll have to bring in reinforcements next time around.  Farewell for now, Nalu."  With that said, she used her portal-summoning and disappeared through her portal leaving Nalu and Harley to stare after her.<br/>
"Oh yeah!  Next time around, I'll be kicking your butt straight into Edolas!" Nalu shouted after Akatora was long out of her sight.<br/>
"Nalu, are you ok?" Harley asked her friend worriedly.<br/>
Nalu nodded, sighing.  "I'm fine," she replied.  As she turned back towards them, the people of the caravan were staring at her with looks of surprise.<br/>
"Wow Nalu-nee, that was awesome!" Aladdin exclaimed.  "What was that just now?"<br/>
"I-I don't know," Nalu admitted somewhat weakly, as she was looking a bit like she would pass out anytime soon.  "But I wonder if she was right about Galelle being here too.  I have to... find her..." Nalu would have collapsed had it not been for a pair of gigantic hands catching her... Wait, what?  She slowly turned to look behind her, and sure enough she saw that there really were gigantic hands that appeared to be coming out of Aladdin's flute.<br/>
The little boy only smiled at her.  "Don't worry, this is just Ugo," he said, right as Nalu passed out from shock at seeing the giant... whatever that thing was.  "It's alright Ugo, she'll eventually get used to you," Aladdin reassured the Djinn.<br/>
"Nalu," Harley said worriedly.<br/>
"It's ok, I think she just needs to rest is all," Aladdin assured her.<br/>
It wasn't until about an hour later when Nalu came to again, this time in motion.  She quickly sat up to look around at where she was.  Sitting in front of her was Aladdin, and looking down she noticed that they were on some sort of white cloth and were... flying?  And what happened to traveling with the caravan?<br/>
"Oh crap...," Nalu said while throwing her hands over her mouth as she began to feel a bit queasy from the motion.<br/>
"Oh good, you're finally awake again, Nalu-nee!" Aladdin said cheerfully.<br/>
"Not for long, I forgot to mention that I have a slight case of motion sickness... It's not as severe as my dad's motion sickness, but I still tend to get slightly queasy...," Nalu replied, "By the way, what about the caravan?"<br/>
"Huh?  Well you did say you wanted to leave so you wouldn't put them in danger, didn't you?" Aladdin pointed out.  "But don't worry, I already told them farewell while you were passed out," he added with his usual cheerfulness.<br/>
"And I also thanked them again for you too," Harley added.<br/>
"Thanks.  But could you not mention my fainting like that to anybody, please?" Nalu pleaded to the blue-haired boy.  "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to live it down."<br/>
"Don't worry, I won't!" Aladdin replied cheerfully.<br/>
"So anyway, where to?" Nalu decided to ask, changing the subject.<br/>
"Well you just learned that one of your friends is here somewhere, so how about we search for her together?" Aladdin suggested.<br/>
"That's right," Nalu said thoughtfully.  'Galelle.'  "Let's go, Aladdin," she added determinedly.<br/>
"Right!  We'll make it an adventure!" Aladdin replied happily.<br/>
"Aye!" Harley agreed.<br/>
And just like that, Nalu Dragneel, daughter of Natsu and Lucy, and Harley the daughter of Happy and Carla, were determined to rescue their friend Galelle from Judar as they set off with Aladdin for the biggest adventure of their entire lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, just a little heads up about Luna's newly unlocked power. Of course it will still be explained as the story progresses, but just as a warning that I do not plan on making her a Mary Sue so that's something you don't have to worry about. Yes, her rukh is going to be silver. And no she does not have a Djinn Equip in her katana, it's not even that kind of metal. But it does have something to do with the new strange power she has, which will all be revealed in due time. And NO she is definitely NOT another magi, that would just be ridiculous. But she will have some connection with Aladdin. Anywayz, I won't give away too much otherwise I'd spoil it. Oh and this beginning part I started with where Aladdin meets Sasha and Leila and their caravan is the beginning part of the manga, but I'll also have parts from the anime mixed in too. Like the part where Aladdin meets Alibaba, that part will be from the anime as well as Amon's Dungeon (with just a few parts from the manga as well). Well anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And gomen nasai for the late update, I've just been really busy with life ya know? But at least I was still finally able to finish this chapter. Review/favorite/follow, or all three. Although I'd love for a review or two, to keep the inspiration going. Mew Sakura out, until next chapter. Next chapter is when they'll meet Alibaba. ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>